


Phasmophobia

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, feat Lysithea's fear of ghosts and Hubert being Hubert, rating T for implying sexy times, the edelgard/Byleth is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Lysithea fears that a ghost has been haunting Garreg Mach after the war, more specifically Rhea's old bedroom.She complains to Edelgard only to find out information she never wanted to know, much to Edelgard and Byleth's embarrassment.





	Phasmophobia

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I did on the spirit of the spooky month!  
I have another planned that I'll try to write closer to Halloween, until then, happy spooktober guys!

After defeating Rhea and even Thales, Edelgard became aware of some of Thales’s followers who still posed a threat to Fódlan. As such, she decided to keep using the old monastery as a military base, and those who decided to aid her in this last task of eliminating these foes stayed behind in the same building, using the monastery’s rooms and facilities as they had during the war.  
One afternoon, Edelgard found herself alongside Byleth and Hubert, the three holding a private meeting as they discussed the details of heading out into battle soon. The trio sat down at a table, with Hubert hunched over a map discussing a strategy that made use of the unique terrain of the region they would head out to as Edelgard and Byleth carefully listened.  
But before the dark mage could finish his proposition for an ambush though, the door to their room swung open. Edelgard, Byleth and Hubert looked up from the map, surprised at the sight of a very distressed Lysithea at their door. And then, Lysithea spoke;

“I’m sorry, Edelgard. But I can’t take this anymore! I’m leaving!” 

The empress rose from her seat, calmly walking up to meet the younger woman.

“Lysithea… of course. I want to thank you for your services and all the help you provided until this point. I’m saddened to see you go, but I fully understand that this is no easy task. I’ll provide you knights to ensure you travel safely back to your home. I hope we can meet again once the fights are all over for good…perhaps we could even all return here one day and-“ 

Edelgard’s speech was suddenly interrupted by a yelp from Lysithea.

“N-no! We’re not meeting here! Ever!” the younger girl shouted, to the surprise of everyone, “I’d love to see you all again, but not here! I’ll never set foot on this monastery again!”

“Lysithea, why? Did something bad happen to you? Did someone here hurt you?” Edelgard asked, now very concerned for the younger woman, but Lysithea fervently shook her head. 

Lysithea opened her mouth as if to speak, but she quickly shut it again before any sound came out. It was as if she was pondering on whether or not she should tell Edelgard what she wanted to say. Edelgard merely cocked her head, wondering what was wrong and if it somehow had been her fault and hence the reason why Lysithea was hesitating. Byleth and Hubert stood silent, also wondering the same thing.  
When Lysithea started to act more nervous and made everyone assume the worst, Edelgard spoke again;

“Lysithea, if there’s anything dangerous near my soldiers and my friends, you have to tell me what it is. You can still leave if you wish, but you must tell me what’s going on, I can’t risk endangering lives.”

Lysithea avoided eye contact with everyone else in the room as she mumbled something that Edelgard couldn’t quite catch. Edelgard asked her to speak a bit louder and Lysithea’s cheeks burned red.

“Ghost. There’s a ghost here” Lysithea repeated, as embarrassed as she was nervous.

Edelgard smiled, trying her best to suppress a laugh as Byleth and Hubert did the same behind her.

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me but I’m not joking! And I’m not imagining things either, I saw it with my own eyes!” Lysithea shouted, offended by their very much expected reaction.

“Lysithea, I understand your situation but there’s no such thing as ghosts. You probably mistook a shadow or you had a vivid nightmare that-“ Edelgard started, but the younger woman interrupted, still fuming that no one took her seriously.

“With all due respect, Edelgard, I am not a child! I know what I saw and heard and I assure you it was all very real! Not only did I hear it, I saw it do awful things!”

Hubert let out a chuckle, making it harder for Edelgard and Byleth to hold their laughter in and making Lysithea boil with rage. 

“Perhaps you’ve been reading far too many horror stories lately. Or did Bernadetta finally convince everyone that I am a ghoulish vampire and you saw me instead?” Hubert mocked, causing Edelgard to turn back to him to call him out to not be rude as she was trying hard not to laugh. Byleth merely stared with a dumb smile, enjoying the show as Lysithea’s face turned redder and redder and her features showed even more annoyance.

“Fine! If you three think of yourselves as being so smart and brave, I dare you to visit the third floor of the monastery at night!”

Suddenly Edelgard, Byleth and Hubert all froze.

“E-excuse me, did you say the third floor…?” Edelgard nervously asked.

Lysithea was taken aback by their strange reaction, yet still furious she continued her story.

“That’s right,” Lysithea continued, “the third floor, where lady Rhea used to live.”

Edelgard and Byleth both turned crimson red and fell silent, causing Lysithea to assume that they too knew of the ghost she spoke of. Hubert merely stared, pale at the revelation.

“So you two have seen it too, right? You shouldn’t have mocked me, it’s very real and now I know there are more witnesses to it, which merely validates my point!” Lysithea proudly proclaimed.

Edelgard nervously cleared her throat. Byleth made sure she got up from her seat next to Hubert and close to Edelgard, straying as far away from the dark mage as possible. Hubert’s glare followed Byleth as she slowly moved away from his grasp. Lysithea found their behavior odd, and assumed they knew more about the ghost than what they were letting on, so she tried to get it out of them;

“If you knew about the ghost, why didn’t you tell anyone? What even happened between you two and this ghost?” 

“Lysithea…” Edelgard started in a low voice, “w-what exactly did you see this ghost do…?”

“What, is my story scaring you three now?” Lysithea mocked, getting her sweet revenge on the trio who previously laughed at her fear.

Lysithea noticed that Byleth seemed to try to be hiding behind Edelgard, and she assumed Byleth was even more scared of the ghost than she was. What Lysithea failed to realize was that Byleth was actually trying to shield herself from Hubert, whose death stare was now as clear as a death threat. Lysithea merely continued her story;

“I’ll have you know that all the times I’ve walked near the damned floor I’ve heard the ghost moan and whimper, as if it has been a tortured soul wandering this earth for revenge! That, and I’ve seen light coming from the windows of lady Rhea’s old room at night when no one is there using it! And I’ve also even seen shadows walking around on those same windows, also at night when the lights are lit!” 

As Lysithea excitedly told her story, Edelgard’s face only turned even redder.

“I –I see, perhaps we should discuss this matter in private-“ Edelgard started, before Lysithea interrupted her.

“But that’s not even the scariest part! The scariest part is that I’ve seen that demonic apparition murder a dog!”

“Murder a dog?” Edelgard, Byleth and Hubert all asked in unison, all of the three dumbfounded for a second before Edelgard and Byleth both had a sudden realization.

Edelgard tried to shush Lysithea but it was too late. The younger woman took an object out of her pocket and proudly showed her evidence to everyone present in the room.

“Here! When I tried to research I found this dog collar in the same room I saw the ghosts in! Not only that, there was rope too, rope that seemed to serve as a leash! And I heard the voice of a woman call for her puppy as I heard strange moans and whimpers! The ghost tortured the poor pup and only left its collar behind!”

With that, Edelgard could only bury her face in her hands in shame as Hubert started to ignite a flame in his hand, ready to aim it at the poor Byleth who tried desperately to plead with him for his mercy.

“If you dared to put a filthy dog collar on Lady Edelgard I swear to all that I hold dear that I will murder you, regardless of your relationship! And in Rhea’s bed too, for depravity’s sake!” Hubert threatened Byleth loudly, as Byleth desperately argued that she was the one wearing the collar and not the other way around. Hubert screamed that he didn’t care because it was still before marriage and Lady Edelgard was a woman of honor. Byleth ducked under the table just in time to dodge his attack.  
Lysithea stopped for a moment, confused.  
Edelgard was still dying from embarrassment.  
As Hubert was still trying to grab a Byleth running away from one side of the room to another so they could have a ‘talk’, Lysithea stared at Edelgard with her mouth agape.

“This didn’t belong to a dog, did it?” Lysithea murmured, as she slowly realized what truly happened.

Edelgard shook her head, still unable to face the younger woman.

“And…there is no dog, or ghost, is there?” Lysithea asked again, and Edelgard shook her head again.

“Oh…” Lysithea let out, her realization hitting her, “…oh!” she repeated when the realization finally fully hit, causing her face to turn crimson and awkwardly hand Edelgard the collar.

Edelgard took it as Lysithea fervently apologized, promised to forget what she had witnessed and promised not to tell anyone before fleeing as fast as she could, leaving Edelgard to stop Hubert from punishing her lover as he screamed at a desperately embarrassed Byleth in the back of the room, giving her an earful.


End file.
